vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pteramon
Pteramon= |-|Pteramon X= Summary Pteramon is an Armor-level Pterosaur Digimon with wings of steel that evolved through the power of the "Digimental of Love". Holding the alias of "Blue Bomber", it can fly at the highest altitudes among aerial Digimon, and it is able to pinpoint bomb the enemy without revealing itself. It has excellent eyesight, and is capable of capturing the enemy's figure even from an altitude of 10 km up in the sky Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Pteramon, "The Storm Of Love" Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless Age: Varies Classification: Armor-level Free Attribute Pterosaur Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Earth Manipulation, Can shoot missiles, Can launch bombs, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). | All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and a Stronger Resistance to Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: At least Country level (Armor-class Digimon are able to fight Digimon like Champion level Digimon on even terms) | At least Country level (Astronomically more powerful than before), Bypasses Conventional Durability with Beak Pierce. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Country Class Durability: Country level | At least Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended range With melee weaponry, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: X-Antibody, missiles and bombs Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Missile Storm (Side Winder):' Launches multiple missiles from its wings. *'Sharp Wing (Beak Pierce):' Drops from sky vertically and pierces the target with its beak. The enemy's DigiCore (the equivalent of a being's essence) is destroyed regardless of the thickness of its armor. *'Hell's Bomb:' Drops multiple bombs over a wide area. *'Kaikousen:' Shoots a beam from the mouth. Pteramon X Only *'Nail Comb:' Tears the enemy to pieces with its sharp feet without letting them escape while going at maximum speed at a very low altitude. Keys: Pteramon | Pteramon X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Cyborgs Category:Earth Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tier 6